Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: What happens when you are cornered, when there is nowhere left to run? What happens to you, then, Bakura? Conclusion. Please R and R!
1. Guilty!

In the memory of Derek Bentley- the last boy was hung in Britain, in 1953. He was accused of the shooting of a police officer, a crime that he did not commit. It was in 1998, 45 years afterwards when he was finally proved innocent, and his body could be moved away from the shadow of the prison where he spent his final moments.

In drama last year, we had to re-enact the scene, and watch a film "Let Him Have It" which was a dramatised version of the event. I have decided to write a story based on this, and I hope you find this as touching as I do.

* * *

Guilty Until Proven Innocent

"Ryou Bakura, you stand here accused of attempted homicide, one ritual slaughter, and several thefts from much distinguished museums in our country. How do you plead?"

The judge glared down at me from his lofty perch.

There was no use arguing anymore. "Guilty," I murmured resignedly.

_What? _The voice of my Yami echoed through the chambers of my mind, reverberating with horror.

"What?" The judge stammered, astonished. The jury erupted at my statement, breaking out into restless murmurs. In the stands, Téa fainted.

"I said, I plead guilty." I uttered each word slowly and articulately, knowing that I was lining out my own grave with them.

"Silence!" The judge brought his tiny hammer down. When there was quiet, he adjusted his wig, satisfied. The next words that escaped from his mouth were cruel, and merciless, and even his eyes had lost what pity they had had all the way throughout the trial.

"Ryou Bakura, you are a monster. You are not fit to walk this earth, and not even chains can restrain you from the monstrous force that has gripped you. You have embraced the devil, and seen that is to your liking. You carry out his bidding willingly with no thought or consideration at all for those around you, those that have loved you and those that still do. No words can describe your condemning actions last night-"

_I told you the American justice system is fast! _Bakura hissed.

"-when you committed the ultimate crime of all, the one of taking away another's life. Young Marik Ishtar had a full life ahead of him, and you stole it away. Not satisfied with the ritual you had carried out on his body, you then attempted to gain the same feeling of enlightenment by endeavouring to take Yugi Motou's life as well. However, the world was saved from another insane homicide from an anonymous phone call-"

_You! _Bakura pointed his finger at Ryou, eyes flashing.

"-to whom the world is ever grateful to."

_Ironic, eh? _Bakura mocked, jeering at my bowed form. _Condemned by your own actions._

Nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

"So it is in this light that I sentence you to capital punishment."

I lifted my head up, brushing strands of thick snowy hair away from my tired eyes. So this was it, then. No, the judge looked like he was about to say more.

"However boy, the law is on your side. Seeing as you are under the age of eighteen, then your death shall be swift and painless. You will be executed tonight at sundown. May God have mercy on your soul."

And with these words, my fate was sealed.

I gazed at all the people in the stands. My gaze swept in Téa's weeping form, Joey's unwavering stare, Yugi's bowed head, and the stony glares of all the members of the jury.

They did not understand. No one would. Not even Yugi could begin to comprehend the power I had had last night, when I finally raised the Millennium Rod to the Heavens.

Ripping out Marik's heart had been a symbol of respect; it made sure that he wouldn't be able to return as a vampire or any other member of the undead. But then Yami Bakura had gotten greedy, and cried out that I was being attacked by Marik, to lure Yugi up to the rooftops. There had been a full moon then. I had drunk the moon's milky power, felt her influence burn through my body, spreading to my fingertips. I had been on top of the world, had danced over the city, but I didn't want to hurt my friend. No matter how much Yami Bakura had been controlling me throughout the whole ordeal, I couldn't let him force me to take the life of my friend, even if it meant calling in a higher authority.

So, blinded by Bakura's fiery hold, and burning in agony, I had eventually managed to make the call. And so Yugi had been saved.

But now I was going to die.

A life for a life.

* * *

So what do you think? I will be adding the conclusion very soon, so watch this space!

All reviews greatly appreciated!


	2. Memories

Hey, thankyou to all my reviewers! You make me feel so loved!

**optimistic girl94:**Writing..._scribble scribble!_  
**egyptian fire dragon: **Cool name, and yes, here is the next chapter!  
**DarkEgyptianPriestess: **Yes, in England, the capital punishment was finally outlawed in the 50s- I need to check my facts!  
**BakaMonkey:**You are anawsome reviewer, thank you so much for checking out my other stuff!

* * *

Memories 

So many thoughts swirling through my mind.

I hadn't had a chance to even look at my friends before I was dragged back to my cell, where I had spent the better half of a night in. As I was being led away, a few members of the press that had managed to breach security darted towards me, cameras flashing wildly, mikes thrust out, jotters at the ready.

"Mr Ryou Bakura, I heard that your sister and mother have passed away. Is this true?"

I turned away, not before Bakura had had a last say in this, "Go to hell, you parasite!"

The reporters murmured. Tomorrow's headlines would be "No hope For The Insane" or something like, "Badmouth Bakura Gets What He Gives".

"How long have you…_imagined_ you have had this other voice in your head?"

"Are these voices responsible for the murder of-"

"Do you ever think about you sister-"

"Hey kid, why didn't you take out the other one-"

The voices were getting more frantic. My guards just brushed past them and led me into a cool building, away from all the journalists.

_Pfff, they'll make something up. _Bakura said sardonically and stretched. _So, how long we gonna be in this dump?_

I honestly didn't know. They'd confiscated my Rod, so Bakura couldn't control any minds to get me out of here. No doubt they'd try and figure out how it works, but what they don't know is that only the chosen ones can wield its true power. It'll probably end up in some museum, along with my Eye and Ring when I've gone. Plus I'm not sure if I wanted to get out and face the world. I hadn't spoke to Yugi ever since we'd been at knifepoint and I don't know if he could ever look at me again. Although it would only be for a few more hours, I reflected, glancing at the rays of the afternoon sun as they streamed through the bars.

Dust caught like jewelled flies through the light.

All free, but not _alive_. Not like me.

I don't regret killing Marik. He deserved what came to him, after everything he did. Or maybe that is Bakura talking, I don't know. But since I have met him, I have changed. I have discovered a darker side to me, and I have embraced it, like the judge said when he condemned me.

_You know, I once stayed in a prison cell really similar to this one, _Bakura mused. _In the 1960s, when they caught me with the Mona Lisa. I mean the only crime you couldn't get away with in those days was theft. Adultery, murder, arson, all fine. All part of the revolution, but no, once you get down to someone else's property they're on you faster than a speeding ticket, and the trials are even faster! Theft probably predates agriculture- I should be an expert by now._

I ignored Bakura, and stood up. I'd noticed something odd in the corner of the wall; the part where the paint always misses so what you end up with is a space full of graffiti throughout the ages.

I wondered over to the corner, and stared. There, grinning at me like a hyena was a small drawing that looked remarkably similar to Bakura.

_Ah, yes it is! I knew this was my cell. It has some of that homely feel, don't you think?_

"What were you doing in this cell?" I asked stupidly. No point in ignoring him anymore. No matter whose fault this all was, we were still going to perish, so I might as well spend my last few hours in relative happiness, considering what I had.

Bakura sat up, happy that I had finally forgiven him. He would soon start his scathing comments again.

_Well you know, sometimes I get bored, waiting for the right 'one' to come and find my Ring. So, I simply manipulated others to find me. Simple minds, they have. All greedy and arrogant. They think it's their own clever ideas when they blow up the Houses Of Parliament or try to assassinate JF Kennedy. Stupid assassins. They didn't even get him. I could've done better job! _

"What?" I said, astounded for once that Bakura had got his facts wrong. "You have got it wrong, the Houses Of Parliament did not in fact blow up, however the President was killed. All this was your doing?"

_The Houses didn't blow? Oh man! _Bakura said, dodging the question. _Well, you know, I always escape before the big bang just in case things don't go to plan._

"Then what about now?" I said harshly. "Why don't you just bugger off, like you did with everyone else?"

Bakura looked hurt. _You're my Hikari, my light. 5000 years I have waited to be reunited with my reincarnation, and what welcome do I get? Nothing._

Bakuras' words burned through me like wildfire, but I ignored him.

Time was ticking.

I thought of my dead sister, how peaceful she looked with the flowers around her in her coffin, free from the restraints of this mortal world. A single tear slid down my face as I thought how happy she must be now. And my mother, my poor mother. Soon my father would have lost the one last remaining comfort to him, his last memory of the decade, the one that reminded him that we were for real, and not some fantasy.

_You're not the only one that was loved. I had family too, long ago._

I thought of Yugi, how sad he looked when I'd finally regained control of my body, red and blue police lights illuminating his tired face. No hate there, only sorrow. The great Pharaoh had just watched, taken a back seat.

_Just like the other 'great' leaders in history. Go to war with another country, and you get the best viewing point whilst your men go out to die._

Never again would I experience the sweet juice of an apple as I bit into it's rosy flesh, never again would I taste the delights of the world, see the fiery sun blaze it's way across the sky, day after day, relentlessly, until it would implode on itself five million years into the future. Time would pass and all that there would be to remember me by would be a tombstone to my name.

My life could have been great.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, as a warden walked over to the only occupied cell.

"Ten minutes to six, son," he said, unlocking the rusty door.

The sands of time had finally run out, this time for Bakura and me.

* * *

The conclusion was too long, so I have split it up, sorry to everyone that wants to know the end! Well, still let me know what you think, I cried when I proof read this! 


	3. Sundown

Oh man, I can't proof read this, it will make me cry so much, sob…

* * *

Sundown

Each footstep lasted an age, rivalling the sound of my heartbeat.

I'd finally accepted my fate fully. All I had left was a prayer that all my friends would be happy, something I never really could be.

Even when we'd been in school, I'd felt like an outsider. When all the girls used to smile at me, I'd been in my own world, the one where I had my family back. At least now all would end, and I could finally rest in peace.

So lost in my thoughts I was that I did not acknowledge Bakura's laments until he cried out in anguish.

_Oh Ra! Have mercy on this poor boy's soul. At least for you this can end, _he said, turning to me_. I am immortal; I can never die. I have suffered for thousands of years and will continue to for the rest of eternity, an empty ache deep in my shattered heart. It is broken, yet it still beats. Do you know how that feels? _He wailed._ When the stars turn to dust, I will still be here, suffering. When the world ends, and the flaming pits of Hell freeze, I shall still be here, doomed to wander the cosmos for the rest of existence. What say you to that? _

I couldn't answer. The warden and priest were in the backroom with me, and the priest had just forced brandy down my throat.

"I'm too young to drink," I stuttered as the liquid burned my throat.

The priest made the Holy sign before he answered. "In times like this, may all your sins be forgiven."

"Son, after all your other offences, surely underage drinking doesn't count," the warden said, tying my hands behind my back.

The priest read a passage from the Holy Book-

_Shame it isn't the Book Of Life_- added Bakura. _I know a good spell or two to raise the Dead._

I let the words wash over me, cleansing my corrupted soul. Just a few more minutes.

Never would I feel the breath of the wind against my cheek again, or smell the tangy aroma of the sea, or even make peace with my soul.

The warden yanked my bonds to make sure they were tight enough, before he led me to the hangman's frame. A crowd had gathered to watch; the structure being surrounded by seats, like a Roman amphitheatre. Fitting really, how they used to fight to their deaths. These days, there was no sport.

Only justice.

I saw Joey's disappointed face, Téa's pale complexion, Tristan's…all the faces were swirling into a blur. I realized I was crying. Instead of restraining myself, I finally let go of my emotions and wept freely. All those years of bottling up my thoughts, wearing a mask over my life, it was about to end here and now.

The sun was a burning orange, emblazoned across a fiery sky. It hung low in the sky, waiting for the stroke of six.

"Any last words?"

I shook my head.

The executor brought out a hood, and placed it over my head. The last sight I saw was Yugi, staring emotionlessly. His eyes met mine, and he looked away. I could have sworn I saw a flash of Yami, holding the Ankh, the symbol of life, up to the Heavens, praying for me.

I thought I could taste blood; I'd bit my tongue. Fresh liquid flowed in my mouth, and my parched tongue lapped it up gratefully. No more sadness.

Dong!

The first stroke.

Dong!

I was led to the trapdoor.

Dong!

The noose was placed around my neck.

Dong!

It was tested, jerked twice to make sure it was strong enough.

Dong!

Someone cried. I said my prayer, and Bakura said his own, for his Hikari, and for himself. A life for a life!

Dong!

I am free…

_Down by the babbling brook  
__Where the weeping willow sighs,  
__Her angel watches over a boy  
__Whose spirit has not really died.  
__He lies in peace with the daffodils_  
_His aching soul has found joy,  
__And at his headstone hangs a Ring  
__To guard the fragile boy._

THE END

* * *


End file.
